


How Does Forever Sound

by UltravioletSunshine



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltravioletSunshine/pseuds/UltravioletSunshine
Summary: A Soft morning with Max and Daniel
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	How Does Forever Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone  
> I just wanted to say that this is the first fic I've posted and my first fic for Max and Daniel so please be nice. If you don't like it just exit the page and go about your day. Anyway enjoy!

Call Max biased but waking up with Daniel's arms around him is the best feeling in the world. Max and Daniel were both asleep curled up into each other. Daniel pressed against his back with his face in Max's hair. Max with his face tucked into the side of Daniel’s neck. The wind blowing gently through the open window pushing the curtains out of the way allowing the sunshine to light up their room. Max breaths deeply, just enjoying being in Dan's arms for a little while longer. They had nothing to do today except some laundry, and if they were feeling ambitious, a run to the grocery store. The arms around Max's waist tighten, and small kisses are placed gently on the back of his neck as Dan slowly wakes up.

"Can we stay in bed all day? I think the world would survive without us for a while," Dan asks, pulling Max even closer to his chest.

"But breakfast," Max doesn't whine, but it's close to one.

"Hmmm, you're right, breakfast then back to bed," Daniel says, removing one arm to pull the covers back over them, "but not yet, cuddles first."

Max grins; morning cuddles were the best part of the day, even if he won’t admit it. The two drift in and out of sleep, whispering I love yous and sweet nothings, trying to make the other smile. Eventually, the need for food got too strong to resist, and reluctantly they leave their warm bed. Max grabs one of Daniel's hoodies from the floor where it was tossed the night before, the familiar scent of vanilla, fuel, and Daniel still clings to the fabric. Max breathes in deeply and smiles at being wrapped in a permanent hug from Daniel. When he turns around, he sees Daniel leaning against the door frame with a soft smile on his face.

"You look good in my clothes," he says softly, pushing off the door frame holding out his hand for Max to take.

"Thought you preferred me without clothes," Max answers with a grin and bumps their shoulders together as he takes in Daniel's appearance for the first time this morning. Bedhead making his beautiful curls stick up in weird directions, miles of sleep warm skin on display, and Max's favorite part, Daniel's small smile that was made just for him and their mornings together. Max thinks, yeah, I want this for the rest of my life.

They walk hand in hand to the kitchen, giggling and stealing kisses. Max hops up on the counter, swinging his legs as he watches Daniel gather ingredients for breakfast. Max may be banned from using the kitchen unsupervised, but at least he isn't as bad as Lando. Plus, he prefers watching Daniel cook. Seeing all him sing and dance along to the radio, sunlight streaming in through the curtains, making Daniel look like an angel. It's mornings like this that are Max's favorite. Quiet, soft, and just for them. Just each other. Their home, their space, their love. Daniel looks over at Max, and he knows, he knows, Daniel is thinking the exact same thing. Max knows what comes next. Daniel will do what he always does. Walk over to Max, stand in between his legs, and give him a long kiss before handing over a cup of coffee.

But today, he does something different.

Today he looks at Max longer than he usually does. He turns off the stove in the middle of cooking and reaches into one of the drawers that Max is 90% sure he's never opened. Daniel then walks over to Max. Max knows he looks confused, and seeing the nervous look on Daniel's face isn't helping the anxiety that's slowly building in the pit of his stomach.

Finally, Daniel does part of their usual routine. He stands in between Max's legs and gives him a long kiss, but when Daniel pulls away, he doesn't hand Max a coffee cup. He gets down on one knee. Max blinks a few times just to make sure what he's seeing is real. He must look dumb with his mouth open and wide eyes as Daniel gives a small laugh before squaring his shoulders and getting that determined look in his eye. He takes a deep breath and begins.

"Max, I could talk about you and our love for hours, but then my knees would hurt, and you'd call me old, which is not nice by the way, and then we'd have to lie about how I proposed to you so people would think we’re romantic. And I didn't write anything down but details. I saw you sitting there looking soft and mine, drowning in my hoodie, swinging your legs, and smiling at me like I was the best thing you had ever seen. I knew it had to be now. You are my favorite person even when I'm mad at you, even when you kick me at night, and even when you shove your cold hands up my shirt so I can feel how cold they are. You're an asshole, but I love you, and I don't ever want to wake up without you breathing on my neck or missing our morning routine. You once asked me if I thought we could last, and I told you I would stay until you told me to go. You're it for me, I want you forever. How does that sound, huh, forever with me? Think that would be something you're interested in?  
Max's vision is blurry, and he feels the hot tears make their way down his very red cheeks. But he still can make out Dan on one knee in the middle of their kitchen, asking if Max wants him forever. He nods as his brain as long since stopped working.

"Okay, you're alright with forever. That means I just have one thing I need to ask you. Max Emilian Verstappen, will you marry me?"

Max jumps off the counter and throws himself in Daniel's arms, knocking them to the ground, so they were lying tangled together on their dirty kitchen floor. Max doesn't even notice the black box with a ring nestled into the fabric in Daniel’s hand. He makes what he will later claim was a choked yes but really was more of a strangled sob and other noises too high pitch for humans to hear. Once he calmed down, he pulls back and sees that Daniel has red eyes and tear tracks down his face.

"You didn't answer my question," Daniel says.

"Yes, I want you forever. Yes, I will marry you." Max replies in a small voice, not believing that Daniel really wants to be legally tied to him forever.

"Then you'll be needing this" Dan replied just as softly as he slips the ring onto Max’s finger, and just like that, they're engaged.

Max pushed Daniel back down, kissing him long and hard, hoping to convey all the emotions he's feeling and not able to say. He's getting better at communicating, but feelings are still hard.  
"Forever?" Max asks quietly, looking at the ring.

Daniel takes Max's hand and kissing the ring that now adorned his finger and whispers back, "Forever sounds good to me."


End file.
